Hantrek
is a mentally disturbed Great Being, recognized for creating the Alpha Beings. History Hantrek ruled Spherus Magna along with the other Great Beings. Wanting to spend more time creating, the Great Beings created the Elemental Lords, who soon took control of the planet. Eventually, a war began after the discovery of Energized Protodermis. The spread of Energized Protodermis began to cause global damage and the Great Beings began building enormous biomechanical universes in response. As time advanced, the planet continued to deteriorate, so Hantrek proposed repairing the damage by asking to the legendary Kanohi Gebuk, Mask of Wishes. She and Angonce tried to convince the mask to grant them the wish, but the mask refused and they abandoned the idea. Around this time the construction of the Matoran universe was completed and, as her last experiment, Hantrek collected corpses from the Spherus Magna battlefields with the intention of creating soldiers at her service, the Alpha Beings. Hantrek modified the corpses and exposed them to Energized Protodermis, causing the bodies to come to life. However, the experiment was secretly sabotaged and there was an accident in which the essence of Hantrek was absorbed by her creations, leaving her only as a shadow. Desperate to regain her form and power, Hantrek devoured one of the Alpha Beings. Angonce realized this and stopped Hantrek, trapping her essence inside the Kanohi Trankerkokiskorniahk, Mask of Chaos. Return The Kanohi Trankerkokiskorniahk was kept by the Order of the Great Creators for a long time until being transferred along with other treasures to the Spherus Magna Refuge during the Chorak Invasion. During the war, Makuta Nutrex revived Hantrek by manipulating the power of the Mask of Wishes into the Kanohi Trankerkokiskorniahk. Hantrek recognized Vavakx, one of her Alpha Beings, inside the refuge and began to fight him. During the fight several reinforcements arrived, so Hantrek decided to escape. Eventually, Hantrek created an alliance with the Chorak King Cerverus and established in the Headquarters of the Spherus Magna Council in Metru Magna. Guided by her, the Chorak managed to capture and imprison Vavakx. The refugees soon attacked the Headquarters to rescue Vavakx. Hantrek then activated the building's self-destruct system to finally kill them all in the ensuing explosion. Vavakx was released from his cell and came to confront her. At that moment Hantrek revealed the origins of the Alpha Beings and of her own past as their creator, with the intention of demoralizing Vavakx. However, Vavakx stood up and began to fight against her. Hantrek took advantage of the Alpha Being after activating the power of the Trankerkokiskorniahk, but Deriahk reacted at the last moment and incapacitated her. Hantrek survived the Headquarters explosion that occurred seconds later and killed Kapokhed, who was about to use the power of the Mask of Wishes to secure a 1000-year era of peace. However, Kryehk sacrificed her Toa power to revive Kapokhed and the Mask of Desires reactivated, bestowing the wish and trapping Hantrek back in the Mask of Chaos. Vavakx eventually teleported the mask with Hantrek inside to a place where she would not hurt anyone. Abilities and Traits Like all Great Beings, Hantrek had a compelling need to create. She was a cruel creator and constantly sought perfection, destroying what she did not like to make it better than before. She was very interested in the effects of Energized Protodermis, which she saw as the key to achieving the perfection she longed for, which prompted her to create the Alpha Beings. Hantrek was known to have a great ego and to define the Great Beings as the perfect lifeforms. Her philosophy was based on destruction as a mechanism for a better creation to emerge in its place, and this attitude made her extremely destructive. Proud of her power, Hantrek was not afraid of anything except to lose that power. Like all Great Beings, Hantrek could manipulate reality to a limited extent but lost this power after the experiment that originated the Alpha Beings. Mask and Tools Hantrek is condemned to use the Kanohi Trankerkokiskorniahk, Mask of Chaos, with which she can release misfortunes. Trivia *The myth of Ohm was created by the Great Beings to conceal the origins of the Alpha Beings and Hantrek as their creator. This myth was universally accepted by the Alpha Beings and Hantrek also decided to keep it to protect her identity until she finally revealed the truth to Vavakx. Category:Great Beings